It's not the end of the world
by ZaDr-Otaku-girl
Summary: A story with ZaDr, ZaGr and Zatr. Gaz loves Zim, and so does Dib. But Tak also loves Zim and is willing to do anything to get him. Zim is stuck in the middle of all this, not knowing who he really loves. Be prepared for a surprise ending!
1. Chapter 1

**It's not the end of the world**

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing!

Setting: A few years on. Dib and Zim 16 and out of school, but work at the same place. Tak also lives nearby.

**Chapter 1**

(Dib's point of view)

"YOU'RE LYING!" shouted Zim.

"I'm not! Honestly! I just wanted to know if you'd come round my place for dinner tomorrow. Jeez!" I protested. He's such a jerk sometimes!

"Hmm... Zim accepts. But if your DISGUSTING Earth food poisons me, you're dead!" Zim said, walking out of the grocery store where they worked. I looked at my Mysterious Mysteries watch, sighed with relief at my shift being over, and followed Zim. "I hate that job..." I muttered under my breath. But then, what about Zim? I thought. He's only doing this job to appear normal. This job is just part of his disguise. Still, why'd he have to choose the same store? It only ever brings on arguements! If he keeps this up I'll be fired by Friday! Oh well, I hate this job anyway. But I do need it... for the *thing*.

* * *

><p>(Zim's point of view)<p>

As I approached my base, I remembered what day it was... Wednesday... What on Irk would GIR be up to this time? Wednesday is his *special* day... Crap. I opened the door, took in a deep breath and saw... An empty front room? And a CLEAN kitchen? What the hell was going on? And where the hell is G-

"SURPRISE! I MADE BISCUITS!" GIR screeched at the top of his robotic lungs, jumping on me.

"GIR! Get OFF me! That's on order!" I bellowed.

"Oh... I like jumping on your head." GIR said as he reluctantly climed down. Grrr... Why is that robot never obedient? Although by now he _is_ practically obsolete... Maybe I should request a new one from the tallest? No... Not after all they've done to me.

"Computer! Take me down to the lab!" I commanded, stepping on the panel in the kitchen floor. The panel dropped down and I was thrown out violently.

"OW! Son of a BITCH!" I screamed loudly.

"Apologies Master. I was preoccupied with the door." the computer stated. The door? Who's at the door? I commanded to computer to take me back up to the door, and activated the one-way window. There was... the Dib-Monkey? What did he want now? Reluctantly I opened the door.

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

I shuffled nervously from foot to foot. God, I feel like a schoolgirl waiting for her crush! Though I suppose that IS kind of the situation... Except I'm not a girl. I wonder if Zim will answer the question? The door was flung open in my face, cutting my daydreams short.

" Dib-Monkey! What do YOU want? Zim is busy!" Zim shouted quickly.

" Ah... I... Uh.. Just wanted to know if Invaders have birthdays? And if so, when's yours?" I stammered.

"BIRTHday? Zim is unfamiliar with this BIRTHday you talk ab- OH! You mean my PAKday! That is tomorrow. Why would you be interested, PITIFUL HUMAN?" Zim answered.

" Oh! Um... No reason!" I said quickly and ran off in the direction of my house. Tomorrow! Such short notice! Luckily I know JUST what to give him... I rushed home to get the present...

* * *

><p>(ZPOV)<p>

Dib rushed off, leaving me standing alone. I slowly closed the door, and tried to figure out the meaning of that short conversation. Yes, tomorrow I would be 17 Earth years... Before Dib! Victory is mine! Tomorrow is my glorious PAK day, the day I was removed from that horrible growth cyclinder and was given a PAK. I wonder what GIR will get me this year... last year it was homemade tacos, the year before a stuffed monkey, and the year before that... Well, GIR was broken then, so nothing. I TOLD him not to take a soda-bath. Idiot. Hm... that reminds me. Maybe I should find out when the Dib-human has HIS birthday? Zim shall..."phone" him?

"GIR! Bring me the phone!" I ordered.

"YES,MY MASTER!" GIR answered, reverting to his red persona. As he handed me the phone, I realised I didn't know Dib's number... Shit!

"Computer! Find out Dib's phone number and dial it!" I commanded. The computer did so. RING RING. RING RING. RING R-

"Hello? Who is it?" Dib answered cautiously.

"It is I, almighty Irken ZIM! Dib-monkey, when is YOUR birth...day? As you call it. It is needed purely for research purposes! Not because I like you. Definitely not! ZIM LIKES NO-ONE!" I gabbled, slightly incoherently.

"Mine? Uh..." he paused, "Next week. Exactly. So next Wednesday. What research would you need this for anyway? Are you still trying to blow up the Earth?" Dib laughed.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID, P-I-T-I-F-U-L HUMAN!" I screamed, and hung up. I WILL destroy the Earth! Then who'll be laughing? ZIM! I laughed manically, my signature laugh.

"Z-i-m?" GIR whined.

I sighed hard. "What NOW, GIR? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But you're just drawing pictures of you and Dib holding hands and smiling! With LEEETLE HEARTS!" GIR replied. I looked down quickly at the Irken drawing pad I was using. Ak! He was right! I quickly erased them. After all, Zim needs no-one! Though the Dib-Monkey WAS quite good-looking... for a human stink-baby. But I certainly don't LOVE him! ...Do I?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! More tomorrow!<p>

SO glad this chapter is finally done! It took a while but I can't wait to do the next one. I should be uploading about a chapter a day, maybe two if I'm feeling adventurous XD! Remember, this IS only the work of an 11 year old, so sorry if there's any mistakes or anything incorrect. Gomenasai! Any comments or reviews are appreciated :3.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

As I sprinted double speed to my house, I bumped into Gaz. Shit! I was in for a beating now! Oh God, please make her blows precise and deadly and cause me minimal pain! Oh God, please make her blows precise and deadly and cause me minimal pain! Oh God pl- Hey... what the fuck?

"Gaz, how come you aren't beating me within an inch of my life?" I questioned.

"I have better things to do than beating up a saddo like you. What retarded brother is such a pussy that he lets his little sister beat him up? Anyway, like I said, I'm busy." Gaz replied, jeering slightly.

"Doing what? Meeting your _boyfriend?"_ I asked, jokingly.

"Well, yours actually. Gaylord." She answered, walking off in the opposite direction. Mine? What the fuck is she on about? What boyfr- Does she mean... Zim? How did she know? Anyway, he's not my boyfriend!

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I hollered. Unfortunately she didn't hear me, or if she did I didn't get a reaction from her. On the other hand, the neighbours were looking at me like I was completely out of my mind. Well, most of them thought that anyway. What difference would it make to be gay too? Though I'm not gay... am I?

* * *

><p>(ZPOV)<p>

As I was finishing preparations for my PAKday tomorrow, I heard a knocking at the door. Who was it THIS time? I thought, whilst putting my discuise back on. There wasn't really any need, since it was Gaz, and she knew I was Irken. Still, I couldn't risk the neighbours seeing. I opened the door to a slightly agitated Gaz.

"Can I come in, Zim? I need to talk to you." She told me, moodily as usual. I sighed, thought about it for a second then replied, "Fine, but wipe your feet, take off your coat and shoes and don't touch anything or I'll blow you up." She laughed scorningly but did as I said. She looked around, looking a little nervous. That's not like Gaz, I thought. "Sit down if you want. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked, sensing I should try and put her at ease. After all, she already seemed like she would explode from nervousnous any minute.

"Um, thanks. Could I just have something fizzy? Maybe Cola or something? Or I dont mind something Irken, as long as it won't poison me." she replied gratefully. I got out two Irken drinks (thats's Mr. Bubbles, a very popular brand of carbonated drinks on Irk), one for her and one for me. As I brought them into the front room, I caught her looking wistfully at a picture of Irk on my wall.

"You like the picture?" I asked her, startling her, "It was a gift from the Tallest" I said, smiling. Yes, this almighty gift was given to me by the tallest for my PAKday tomorrow. I couldn't resist opening it when it came yesterday. It is strict tradition not to open gifts before a PAKday, but as a gift from the Tallest was so painfully rare I couldn't help myself. I was really surprised, to tell the truth. After all they'd done last year... Maybe this was a way of making it up to me.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Is that your home planet? It looks alot prettier than Earth." She sighed longingly.

"Yup. That's Irk. Here's your drink. Of course, being Irken, it is much more bubbly and fizzy than an Earth drink, but it tastes great. Be careful when you open it" I warned. Surprisingly, she managed to open it without getting froth all over her. Amazing for a first-timer. I was impressed, which is a very rare emotion for me, being an allmighty invad- Irken!

"So, Gaz, what is it you wanted to talk about then?" I asked. I did admire her bravery, coming all this way to talk. She could've used the "phone", I guess, but maybe this was more personal. She cleared her throat, looked a bit flushed and said,

* * *

><p>(Gaz's point of view)<p>

"What's the relationship between you and my brother?" I asked, nervously. Oh I hoped he'd say nothing, and that he hated my brother! Oh Zim... I like you so much... Please like me back. Then we could go and live on Irk and leave this stupid place behind! Now it was Zim's turn to get embarrassed.

"Y-y-your brother? T-the Dib-monkey? Uh...Um... Nothing! Of course, nothing! I don't like him! Zim loves no-one! No-one but ZIM do I love!" Zim gabbled. "Anyway, I'm not, as you humans say, "gay". I like girls! Well, Irken girls. No-one on Earth. Well there IS a girl that's on Earth that I kinda like b- Ak! I've said too much!"

"Who? Who is it? Please tell me Zim! I won't tell anyone, I swear! Cross my heart and hope to die!" I asked desperately. I had to know! It could be Tak I guess... Or it could be MEEE!

"Uhh...Ahhhh...Ummm..." Zim hesitated, "Well... I guess... I suppose it's..."

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

Shiiiiitt! Shiiiiiiiiiiittttttt! How did Gaz know? And what the hell is she doing round Zim's? I wonder what they're doin- AHH! CANNOT... UN...THINK... :( I didn't want to imagine that! Maybe I should go round Zim's and check up on her. Make sure she hasn't beat him up. That would break my heart!

* * *

><p>(ZPOV)<p>

"...Y..o..u..." I trailed off. Shit! I don't love Gaz! I mean, she's OK, but I don't really love anyone! Except him...

"M-m-m-me?" Gaz stuttered, flushing as red as my shirt. Was she happy? Angry? Going to beat me up? She smiled from ear to ear and her usually closed eyes gleamed with happiness. And was she crying? Whaaaa? That doesn't add up! Why would she be crying if she's hap-

"Oh Zim! I love you too! I was so scared you'd say Tak, or Dib, or Gir, or anyone but it's me! Lets stay together forever, and we'll have babies and live on Irk and live happily ever after!" she said, as she flung herself onto me, embracing me. Her tears burned my skin but I didn't move, staying stiff as a statue. How am I suppose to end this now?

* * *

><p>Yay! Second chapter done! I am sad because I am British so I can't go to InvaderCON 2012 next year *pout*. Wahhh! There should be an InvaderCON in England D:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

Gaz came into the house a few hours later, surprisingly not slamming the door. I stayed in my room, finishing the last few stitches.

There! That's Zim's present done. Now I just needed to wrap it up. I soon found some shiny wrapping paper, and wrapped up the present. It was a miniature Zim doll, that I'd made myself, using old shirts and a pair of little black boots I had as a kid. I hope he liked it! Should I give it to him now or tomorrow? Eventually I decided tomorrow, as it was nearly 10 o'clock. Irkens don't sleep, so he'd still be up, but I wasn't allowed out past 9 for some infuriating reason. With nothing else to do, I logged on to my laptop and wrote some more notes on the Irken race.

* * *

><p>(GPOV)<p>

Zim LOVES me! I can't believe it! I'm the happiest girl alive! I'll go and see him tomorrow as well; he gets Thursdays off. Maybe he'll kiss me? Maybe I should kiss him? But I don't really know much about him or his race... Maybe he doesn't know what kissing is? Maybe it's offensive on Irk? Argh! I'm so confused! Wait a second... I bet Dib would know. He's always stalking Zim.

I barged into his room and caught him looking at photos of Zim on his laptop! Freak!

"G-g-gaz! You startled me! Don't you know you're supposed to knock before barging into my room?"

"Why are you looking at pictures of Zim? You really do like him, don't you, you stalker!"

"Of course I don't! Don't be stupid. If you must know, I'm analyzing the photos so I can create a complete picture of the Irken structure. What did you want, anyway?"

"Tell me everything you know about Irkens. Everything."

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

* * *

><p>(ZPOV)<p>

Yes! Today is ZIM'S AMAZING PAKDAY!

"Hi master! Here's your pre-sent!" GIR shouted, thrusting a small box into my hands. Inside a small, round object with a pin on the back. On the front was a printed design of the Irken symbol. I puzzled over it for a few seconds, then realized it was what the earthlings call a "button". I pinned it carefully onto my shirt. "Thanks GIR. I think thats the best present you've ever gotton me." I smiled at the robot for the first time ever. GIR then led me into the kitchen and on the table was the Irken dish known as Itkon, a celebratory dish eaten only on special occasions. I was surprised GIR had the skills to make such a gift, but it turns out the computer did most of the work.

A few minutes after I'd finished it, Dib knocked at the door. I reluctantly opened it, why was he here on my PAKday? It's supposed to be a joyous occasion that's not to be ruined by interfearing stink-babies.

"What do you want, Dib-monkey? I am TRYING to celebrate my PAKday!"

"May I come in Zim? I have something for you!" he said, waving the shiny parcel at me. "Don't worry, I'll take everything off and won't touch anything." I nodded and gestured at him to sit down. Once we had sat on the couch, he handed me the parcel.

"Happy PAKday! I hope you like your present. I made it myself."

I slowly opened the present, expecting there to be some sort of bomb. I was surprised to find a doll in there, that looked like me!

"You have made a tiny Zim? You have good taste. After all, anything featuring me is 100% pure awsomeness!" I said, quoting an advert. Dib laughed and said he was glad I liked it. He stayed for a while, and when he got up to leave I showed him out politely. Just as he was about to close the door, he leant towards me and... kissed me! On my mouth! Startled I closed the door quickly, my cheeks flushing blue. Why did he do that?

"Computer! For what purpose do humans "kiss" eachover?"

"Retrieving information... To show love, affection, intimacy, or occasionally to show friendship." Dib LOVED me?

* * *

><p>Sorry! I know this is short but I'm tired :( More tomorrow I promise!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

I can't believe I did it! Why did I kiss him? We're supposed to be mortal enemies, right? So WHY DID I DO IT? All I remember is getting up to leave and feeling a strange feeling I'd never felt before. I still don't know what it is. Then I leant forwards... and kissed him! On the lip- wait, do Irkens even HAVE lips? I don't really care anyway. But I still don't feel content. I want... MORE! But what if Zim HATES me now? Maybe the next time I see him he'll kill me! Oh God... Oh God... Oh GOD!

* * *

><p>(GPOV)<p>

I skipped happily to Zim's house, excited to be with him again. Zim is my whole world and I'd do anything for him! Just I was about to open the door, I heard a WHOOSH behind me, and a gust of air made me stagger backwards. I turned around to see what was causing the commotion and it was... TAK'S SHIP? But... I thought it got destroyed! Did Tak build a new one?

"So... Gaz. We meet again. May I ask what you are doing at Zim's house?" Tak said, in her sharp, surprisingly British accent.

"Um.. I.. Uh... Just came to... ah... see him?" I stammered. Just then, GIR opened the door, flung me inside and slammed the door loudly.

"HI GERTRUDE! YOU'RE MARY'S LITTLE SISTER!" GIR screeched, almost brsting my eardrums.

"Uh... Hi GIR. Where's Zim?" I asked, whilst removing my boots and coat. Zim was a bit of a clean freak.

"HE'S IN THE LAB TALKING TO HIMSELF AGAIN!" GIR screamed, jumping down the toilet. Suddenly, he disappeared! Now I'm no plumber, but usually you're not supposed to disappear down a toilet. And anyway, why was there a toilet in his kitchen? That's not very sanitary...

I stepped forward into the kitchen, and investigated the toilet. There was no water in it! And instead of being curved, it was really wide and straight, almost like...a tube. I shrugged. "Ah, what the hell." I said, and jumped down.

"AAAARGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as I fell down the chute. My head nearly got stuck at one point, and I thought, Oh shit, I hope my head isn't as big as Dibs... Seriously though, his head is HUGE!

I finally reached the bottom, and landed in a very un-ladylike way... head first, feet in the air, kicking and screaming. Lovely. Zim was obviously very taken aback ,and I flushed bright red with embarassment. He wasn't wearing his disguise, which was great because I loved how he really looked. His bright red eyes blinked at me, confused, and his lekku stood up high in the air. He tilted his head to one side, looking puzzeled, and finally asked me what I was doing here.

"I.. Uh... just wanted to see you? GIR let me in... Ak! I'm so sorry! Is this a bad time? Am I interrupting you?" I stuttered.

"No, it's OK. I was just about to have a break anyway. Not that I get much work done with you here, eh GIR?" He said, smiling affectionately at the little robot. I was shocked, to say the least. Zim was never this nice to GIR! I'd seen him throw GIR at a wall/floor/ceiling/large spiky object many times, and this sudden affecting surprised me. Zim showed me how to get back up to the first floor, and then asked if I knew what day it was today.

"Yeah, Thursday, right? The 11th?"

"B-ZZ-T! Wrong!" Zim laughed, making his arms form an 'X' shape.

"Wrong? Huh?" I asked, puzzled.

"It's my PAKday today! Or, as you'd call it, my birthday. Ah yes, today I am 17 Earth years!" Zim announced proudly. His BIRTHday! How could I not know that? I don't even have a present or anything for him!

* * *

><p>(ZPOV)<p>

"I'm so sorry! I had no clue! Argh, what kind a girlfriend doesn't know her boyfriends birthday, for crying out loud?" Gaz apologized, close to tears. I was shocked. Gaz never cried!

"It's OK! You weren't to know. Would you like some Itkon?" I offered. Gaz looked perplexed.

"Ah, sorry! It's an Irken dish, a bit like cake. We eat it only for special occasions, such as PAKdays." I explained quickly. She smiled and nodded. I got up and went to the kitchen to get her a slice. I handed it to her, and she took a small bite carefully. As soon as she realized how amazing it tasted, she ate it up in a matter of seconds. I chuckled quietly to myself.

* * *

><p>(Tak's point of view)<p>

I burst through Zim's door. No point knocking, as I knew he wouldn't let me in. Me and MiMi marched towards Zim. Sitting next to him, eating a slice of something, was Gaz. Oh, how I hated her! Ever since our last battle two years ago I've hated her. That night... when she took Zim away from me.

"T-t-t-tak?" They shouted in unision, Gaz spraying a few crumbs.

"Yes, it is I. I have returned t-" I paused, and wafted my lekku about. Itkon? She was eating ITKON? Oh, she will PAY!

"ZIM! WHY IS THAT-THAT-"GIRL" EATING ITKON! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT DISH IS ONLY SHARED BETWEEN MATES! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I screamed in pure, utter rage. My proud Irken blood was boiling! I was seething with rage!

"Um...There were leftovers and... Uh... ah..." Zim stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Tak." Gaz said calmly. "But me and Zim ARE going out. I love him. And, well I'm not sure what emotions Irkens are capable of, but I'm pretty sure he loves me too. Today is his birthday, and he offered me some of this. And if you don't like it, well frankly I don't give a flying FUCK. Did you hear that? I honestly couldn't care less about what you think. Me and Zim are happy together without YOU pushing in and interfering. I hate you, Tak. After all you've done to Zim, my brother and me, I would gladly kill you right here and now. But I know you're the only Irken Zim's seen for years, and if I killed you he'd hate me. So I'm giving you a chance to FUCK OFF right now, or I'm afraid I can't be responsible for my actions." she finished, as calmly as she had started. Zim and I stared at her in shock, each as gobsmacked as the other.

"How DARE you talk to me like that! You little BITCH!" I screamed, lunging forward. GIR held me back and pinned me to the wall. He was surprisingly strong for a tiny robot!

"Tak... I think you should leave." Zim said quietly.

"But- but-but" I started.

"NOW, Tak!" Zim said, a little louder this time.

" But Zim... I... I...I...I.. I LOVE YOU!" I blurted out.I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant to admit that!

"Tak, just go." Zim said emotionlessly. I nodded silently, defeated, tears streaming down my face, burning my sensitive skin. It stung, alot, but no pain could match what I was feeling inside.

* * *

><p>This chapter was a bit longer :P Just so's you know, there will be no new chapter on the 19th, 20th, and 21st, cuz I'm going to London with a mate and can't take my laptop cuz it could get nicked T^T This is my longest chapter so far, and, in my opinion, my best. Tak has made an appearance! :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>(GPOV)<p>

Zim closed the door quietly behind Tak. I stayed sitting, speechless. Did she really mean what she'd said? She LOVED Zim?

"Zim... Do you think she was serious?" I asked, my voice scarcely more than a whisper. I both dreaded and awaited his answer.

"...Yes." He answered, as quiet as I was. He sat back down next to me, sighed, and put his arm around me. I glowed inside, and felt a lot happier. I remembered back, 2 years ago, when Tak and Dib were in the middle of a battle. Me and Zim were merely spectators, threatened by Tak that if we interfered she would kill us both. I was crying, and Zim had put his arm around me and whispered reassuring things to me, and I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>(ZPOV)<p>

I sighed heavily.

"Zim? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Gaz asked me worriedly.

"Yes.. but there's something I ought to tell you..." I replied. I sighed again and continued. "You see, 10 years ago, when I was still training on the Irken military planet..."

* * *

><p>(TPOV)<p>

I climbed back into my new, modified version of a Voot Cruiser. I remembered back to 10 years ago, when I was still training to be an Invader. Zim and I were both in the same classes, and shared a room together.

It was actually quite lonely, training, as most of the training was done alone, and the only Irkens I ever saw were my instructors, invigilators and... Zim. Every night we would return to our bunks in our tiny room and talk about our days, hopes and dreams, and what we'd do when we were Invaders. It was inevitable we'd fall in love. Even though Irkens don't _need_ to sleep, sleeping recharched the PAK quicker and better, and was therefore encouraged by the Irken military.

The beds were poor, though, with hard, uncomfortable matresses and thin sheets and pillows. I remember the time Zim's bunk broke and we shared mine for a few days. Every night we could fall asleep in eachovers arms, and it was complete bliss.

We had promised eachover once we had reached retirement (around 2000 Irken years of age), or if we were ever assigned to the same planet, we would officially become life mates, and live the rest of our days together. Sadly, this never happened.

When Zim trapped me in that tube, I knew that promise was broken, and my dreams were shattered forever. I came to Earth with my intention really being to make Zim my life mate, but once I discovered he now had other people dear to him, I changed my plan to destroying the Earth myself, and shattering his dreams as he had done to me. But, once again, it never happened. All I want now is for him to love me again... Another tear trickled down my cheek.

* * *

><p>(ZPOV)<p>

"...So now you know." I finshed. I'd explained everything to Gaz, and everything about Tak's love for me. It felt good to, as humans say, "get it off my chest". Gaz's wide amber eyes stared at me, unbliking. Then they reverted back to their normal closed form.

"W..w...wow... I never knew... Zim...?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I answered. She blushed and looked at the floor.

"D-do you s-still l-l-l-l-love her...?" She stuttered, almost incomprehensibly. My eyes widened for a second and I wondered how to reply to such and awkward question.

"...No. Those days are long over. Though sometimes I do miss her, because she was my first real love. But I don't love her anymore. Even though we're the same race, I definitely prefer you to her." I replied, lying slightly at the end. Gaz is OK, but I do miss the company of my own kind.

"Thanks... I'm glad." she said, smiling. She stretched and got up. "Thanks for telling me all that. I wish I could stay a bit longer, but I need to finish my homework. Oh, by the way, here's your present!" she said. She leant towards me and kissed me gently on my cheek.

"Happy PAKday!" she whispered, and left. It was special, but I couldn't help remembering Dib's kiss earlier...

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

Just as I was about to go out lookin for her, Gaz came in and slammed the front door.

"I'm starving. Order a pizza. Extra cheese, nothing spicy." she demanded. "Oh, BTW, Tak's back. And she's pissed with me. But whatever. Pizza." I nearly fell off the sofa. How could she say that so calmly, like it was nothing? Last time Tak was here, she nearly fucking killed me!

"Oh, also, I have some more information for you about Irkens. Itkon."

"Itkon?"

"An Irken dish like cake. They only eat it on special occasions. It tastes fucking AMAZING." Itkon, eh? I scribbled it down into my notebook, making a mental note to type it out later. I ordered the pizza Gaz wanted, as well as one for me.

About 15 minutes later, the pizzas finally arrived. Me and Gaz tucked in, but she left about half of hers. I guess she must have been pretty full up with "Itkon". I thought about eating it now, but I had just eaten a whole pizza myself and was pretty full, so I stuck it in the oven and put it on low to keep it warm.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Argh... I'll get it." I announced to nobody in particular. Gaz grunted in responce. I opened the door, and there was... Zim?

"Uh hi Zim... do you wanna come in?" I offered.

"Sure, Dib-stink. I need to talk to you."

"Kay... Do you want to go up to my room then?" Zim nodded in agreement. Gaz hadn't said anything, but I could tell she was listening. Zim and I went upstairs to my room, and I closed the door behind us. I didn't know what Zim wanted to talk about, but I was pretty sure he'd want it to be kept a secret.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 done! I wanna eat some Itkon now, even though it doesn't exist. It's 1 in the morning and I'm hungry -_-<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>(GPOV)<p>

Zim came! I was so surprised! Considering I'd just been there, 'n' all. But he just wants to talk to my stupid brother. Pugh. He did smile and wink at me on his way upstairs though! That made me really happy!

I still can't get my head around what he told me at his base, though. At least he doen't love Tak anymore. That's good! But she loves him... Well I guess that's just too bad; he's mine, bitch! If she wants him, she's gonna have to get through me first!

* * *

><p>(TPOV)<p>

Why did I say that? Argh! Now he'll never take me back... He loves Gaz now. I sighed.

"MiMi?" I called. She ran over to me obidiently. "Put these up in Zim's and Gaz's houses. One in each room. Make sure you're not noticed." I handed her some tiny spy cameras, though obviously much more advanced than the ones Dib tried to use in my base once. They were small enough to fit into any tiny space without being noticed, and advanced enough to get clear footage, even at night. MiMi nodded and instantly became a cat, then set off on her mission. "I really should get her a voice chip installed." I said aloud to myself. "It would be useful." I went down to my lab to fetch one. I would install when she got back.

* * *

><p>(ZPOV)<p>

I sat down on the Dib-human's bed. I noted that it was amazingly soft, much, much better than the one I had at my base. Then again, I didn't really need a good bed since I never used it, but I wasn't going to let Dib have something I didn't. I made a mental note to upgrade it once I got back to the base.

"So Zim, what did you need to talk about?" Dib asked. I cringed and flushed blue.

"Um... You know when you kissed me earlier?" I mumbled, embarrassed. Now it was Dib's turn to be embarrassed. He flushed red all over, from head to toe.

"Y-y-yes?"

I grimaced. I hated talking about things like this.

"Why did you kiss me?" I said, dangerously quiet. He stayed silent. I got up and pinned himto the wall, my hand clamped againt his throat.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you little shit. If you try anything like that again, I will fucking kill you. Do you understand?" He nodded silently, a tear rolling down his cheek. I let go, disgusted.

"I'm leaving." I announced, and spat at him.

I went downstairs and was just about to leave when Gaz grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Z-Z-Zim...?" She asked quietly. I sighed.

"Yeah?"

"D-d-do you think I could s-stay round yours tonight? It's just me and Dib were arguing earlier and I can't stant to be around him tonight. I won't be any trouble, I swear!" she begged.

"...Ok. Do you need to bring anything?"

She nodded, let go and darted upstairs. A few minutes later she returned, holding a small bag.

"Come on then. I took the cruiser, so get in." I told her, closing the front door. I got in too, and set off.

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

I stayed where I was, frozen to the wall.

"He... he hates me..." I said to myself. Somehow it sounded much worse saying it out loud. A tear escaped from the corner of my eye. Then another... and another. Suddenly I fell to the ground, hands over my face, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why Zim? I love you so fucking much! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME BACK? YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU ONLY LOVE YOURSELF AND YOUR STUPID SHIT-HEADED TALLEST! WHAT'VE THEY EVER DONE FOR YOU?" I screamed, not caring who heard. I was all alone, anyway. Without really registering what I was doing, I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a razor. I slid it over my wrists, once, twice, three times. I felt a dull pain and smiled to myself. The blood flowed out, spilling onto the floor. I didn't care. Life wasn't worth living without Zim. He was my everything. Eventually I put the razor back and lay down on my bed. I was still bleeding quite a lot but I was too distraught to care. I cried myself to sleep, and welcomed the darkness. At least then Zim would be there in my dreams.

* * *

><p>Hiya! Thanks for all the reviews guys! They mean so much to me! Everyone that reviewed this can have some waffles :D This chapter was hard to write, especially at the end. Poor Dibby :(<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>(TPOV)<p>

Eventually MiMi retured, just as I'd finished the chip. I'd had to alter a normal voice chip, as I wanted her to sound like a girl. I couldn't talk about girly suff to a guy! Anyway, I took her down to the lab and installed the chip. There!

"MiMi, say something." I commanded.

"Hi...?" she replied. A look of shock came over her. "Whoo! I can talk! Thanks mistress!" I laughed.

"Glad you're happy. Now come on, let's go to the screen room and look at the cameras." She nodded, and followed me. We looked at Zim's house first. There wasn't much of interest, besides from GIR rolling about on the floor and eating "tacos". That's funny, I thought to myself, where's Zim? Ah well, he probably just went out for a minute. I kept watching for a few minutes, but GIR's stupidness was sending me round the bend so I switched to Dib's house. I still couldn't bring myself to say HER name. Again, nothing much was happening. I heard some screaming from upstairs, but it was just Dib acting all psychotic again, which was nothing new. I think he was screaming about Zim this time, and I heard the Tallest being mentioned. I flinched for a second then. Any mention of the Tallest made me go like that. MiMi looked at me anxiously.

"I'm fine!" I said, slightly agitated. She shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, but if you wanna talk about you can."

"Whatever." I replied nonchalantly. She looked slightly hurt, but I didn't really care. I didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

><p>(GPOV)<p>

I followed Zim into his house, breathing in its unfamiliar smell. I loved it. He paused once we were inside, thinking about something. After a few seconds, he said

"You can sleep in the spare room. I'll take you there now and show you." I nodded, smiling. We went upstairs and he showed me my room. It was beautiful! There were crisp white sheets on the bed, beautifully embroidered in purple and black. The bed itself was great, much softer than the one I had at home. There was a large window looking out on the city, and near it was a small desk with a purple lamp on it. The ceiling light was purple with black swirls, and the floor was polished wood with a large black rug in the middle of the room. One of the wall was painted purple, one black, one black wallpaper with purple flowers and one purple wallpaper with black flowers. There were a few shelves on the walls, each with red roses on them. Every aspect of room screamed goth, and I fell in love with it instantly. It's like it was made just for me!

"You can unpack your things now if you want. The bathroom is just down the hall, the door at the end. Come down once you've done, Kay?" Zim told me.

"Sure. Thanks Zim!" I said, hugging him. He hugged me back, then let go and exited the room. I beamed happily, the first time in my life, I think. Well, since Mom died...

I unpacked my stuff quickly, putting my clothes in the drawers under the bed. Then I went downstairs to see Zim.

"All settled in?" he asked.

"Yup!" I replied happily.

"Come sit down then," he said, patting the space next to him on the sofa. I sat down next to him, only too happy to comply. I looked at my wrist to check the time. 8:30, I thought to myself, where does the time go?

"Do you wanna watch TV or something? Or do you want anything to eat or drink? I'm not really sure what you do in the evenings..." he said, blushing slightly. "I usually work in the lab around this time but it's not right to leave you alone..." I blushed myself. Bless him... he's trying so hard to keep me happy.

"Y-you can work in your lab if you want... I don't mind..." I offered. His face lit up.

"Seriously? You really don't mind? I'll stay here with you if you want."

"It's ok. Have fun!" I smiled. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I turned bright red.

"Thanks... I'll make sure GIR looks after you." he said, and disappeared to his lab. I sighed hard, not wanting him to leave, but not wanting him to be unhappy. I watched TV for a bit, and, as promised, GIR came to see me about 10 minutes later.

"Heya Gertrude!" he screamed, sitting on my lap.

"Gaz... I'm Gaz. Hi GIR..."

"Do you want some waffles?" he offered.

"Yeah sure... whatever." I wasn't really that hungry, but atleast it'd keep him busy for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

I woke up about an hour later. My dreams were full of Zim, but not in a good way. My mind just played that scene over and over again in my mind, and I woke up in a cold sweat, shaking. I really loved him... Sigh... Once I'd calmed down I went downstairs to have the leftover pizza. For some reason I was starving. Hey... where's Gaz?

"GAZZZZ? GAAAAZZZZZ?" I called. No reply. Fuuuccckkk. I searched all over the house, leaving her room till last. I knocked on the door. No answer. I opened it carefully, knowing she would easily chop off my balls if she caught me. I was both relieved and scared she wasn't there. I got to keep my balls, but where the fuck is she? I looked around, just checking she wasn't under the bed or something like that. Then I noticed all the photos and drawings on her desk. Pictures of... ZIM? Drawings of her and Zim holding hands... kissing... even... doing... it? I stepped back, not quite believing my eyes. She... loved... Zim? "She loves Zim... She loves Zim. She loves Zim! SHE FUCKING LOVES ZIM!" I shouted. How... how could she fucking do this? Betray the Earth with an alien? I stopped suddenly. I was no different. "Shit..." I collapsed on the floor and passed out.

(ZPOV)

I was in my lab, fixing some old technology, when I heard a scream from above me... followed by a loud thud. Gaz! I rushed upstairs and found Tak, tranquilizer gun in her hand, and Gaz passed out on the floor. I commanded the computer to close the door, as I didn't want the whole neighbourhood seeing me kick a girl's butt. "Tak... what do you want?" I said slowly, venom in my voice. I carefully layed Gaz down on the sofa and pulled out the dart in her neck.

"I want you." Tak answered.

"Tak... you know I don't love you anymore. What happened in the past is behind us now. If you still have feelings for me, then I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same." I told he.

"Zim... Don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I need to." she threatened.

"Tak? What do you mean?"

"Either come to my base on your own, or I will force you. You will be mine. I love you, and you WILL love me back. Got that? So which will it be? Free will or force?"

"Neither. I'm staying here. I'm not leaving Gaz behind, and I'm not going with you. If you want a fight, I'll give you one, but a fair one. No guns, no tranquilizers, just you and me, fist to fist."

She smirked and raised one lekku.

"No thanks." was the last thing I heard before the blackness took over me.

* * *

><p>Heya! Chapter 7 over! Now I have a question... What do you wanna see next? Would you like a lemon in the next chapter? ;D Review and let me know before tomorrow!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! First, I'd like to give a special thanks to Lovegirl1. Thankies! :3 Second, I will be away on the 19th, 20th and 21st, so there will be no updates. To make up for it I will make this chapter extra-long! So without further ado, Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

I woke up the next morning to find my neck was killing me, and a tear-stained face leaning over me.

"D-d-dib?" Gaz whispered. I chocked. Shit, I was still in Gaz's room! I bolted upright, nearly knocking into her.

"I'm so so sorry! I'll get out right away Gaz! Please let me keep all my body parts!" I apoligized hurriedly. She held me back though, and sat on her bed. She dragged me on there too. She wiped her eyes hastily with her sleeve, but I could still tell she'd been crying.

"Dib... Zim's gone. Tak tranquilized me and him, then took him to her base... I just woke up a minute ago to find them gone." I froze. Zim... gone... No! NO!

"NO! NO FUCKING WAY!" I screamed. Gaz just nodded her head sadly.

"Gaz... Get in the ship. I'll meet you there in 5." I said determined. I'm getting him back. There is NO way I'm letting that bitch get her hands on him. He. Is. Mine.

* * *

><p>(TPOV)<p>

I walked aimlessly round my lab and stared through the clear container with Zim in it. He was standing in a special jelly that contained all the nutrients he needed to function properly, without damaging his PAK.

"MiMi?" I called.

"Yes mistress?" She answered, running over to me.

"What's Zim's current condition? And when will he awaken?" I asked. There had been a little problem with the tranquilizer dart... The liquid I had used had been contaminated without me knowing, and contained a small amount of Earth water and other toxins dangerous to Irkens. The toxins had gone through his bloodstream and burnt alot of his cells, rendering him critically ill.

"Condition: stable. Aprroximate awaking time: 2 hours. Subject is healing incredibly quickly." MiMi replied. I smiled happily. Thank God Irkens healed incredibly quickly, and with the nutrients in the jelly he would heal even faster. I was glad I hadn't done any serious damage to him. After all, violence is sexy, but killing your partner or giving them brain damage, not so much. I pondered over what to do for the next 3 hours, and had just come up with an idea when I heard a banging at the door.

"Who on Irk...?" I said aloud. "MiMi, answer the door!" I hovered near, just in the other room whilst MiMi attended to whoever was at the door. There stood... Dib? And Ga...z? I walked over do the door.

"Move aside MiMi." I ordered the robot. She obligingly did so. "Dib... Gaz..." I spat her name. "So nice to see you. Come in, come in." they eyed me suspiciously, but came in regardless. I motioned for them to sit down, and they did.

"So... What do you want?" I asked, signally for MiMi to close the door.

"I think you know, Tak." DIb said strongly. I laughed at his pathetic attempt to be strong.

"Well... maybe I do, maybe I don't. What exactly are you accusing me of this time?"

"Tak, you know all too fucking well why we're here. Give us Zim back." Gaz said, stone cold as usual. I flinched. We weren't playing anymore.

"You can have him back... for a price." Dib groaned loudly. Of course I wasn't really going to give Zim back, I just felt like toying with them.

"What do you want then?" Gaz asked me, arms folded over her chest.

"Nothing from you, _little _Gaz." she flinched. Ha, I thought. She hated being called little. "But Dib... if you want Zim back, hand over all your technology. Your notes, your gadgets, everything." I laughed silently, in my head. I didn't need any of his rubbish, but he did. He swallowed nervously.

"De-"

"No deal." Gaz interupted.

* * *

><p>(GPOV)<p>

Dib looked at me as if to say, What the fuck? I facepalmed. How dumb is he?

"Don't be stupid, Dib! She's not really going to give us him. I thought you're supposed to be smart?" I hissed at him. Idiot. I didn't know much about Irkens, but I knew enough to know they were arrogant, lying and often sadistic (especially in Tak's case.) Of course she wouldn't keep her promise.

She looked at me, shocked.

"No deal?"

"No deal." I confirmed. "Tak, I'm not stupid. I know you're not really going to hand him over." She laughed.

"True. Well done. Well, I'm glad thats been cleared up. Off you go then. Scram." We stayed where we were.

"Get out. Or maybe I'll use you as test subjects? I could always do with a few more test subjects." she pondered.

"No. We're not leaving without Zim." Dib said bravely. But this time he sounded serious.

"Why are you so bothered about Zim? I thought you two were deadly enemies." Tak questioned, a smirk on her face. Dib gulped uncomfortably.

"Because... I love him..." he whispered.

"What? I didn't quite hear that. Speak up."

"Because I. Fucking. Love. Him. I LOVE HIM MUCH MORE THAN YOU DO, YOU STUPID, ARROGANT BITCH!" he shouted. Tak was taken aback. Then she started laughing. I just stood there, frozen. Dib loved him too? Wow, I knew he was kinda screwy in the head but I never thought he was actually gay. Well, whatever. Each to their own. Tak's laughing suddenly stopped. I looked over to her and Dib was... on top of her? Hands around her throat? Fucking hell... He's serious. He started strangling her, veins throbbing in his forehead. I ran over to him and helped him out, pulling hard on the things that looked a bit like antenna sticking out of her head. She suddenly scream. Jackpot! I tugged for all I was worth, causing her to cry in pain. She struggled, but the combined pain of being strangled and me pulling on her antenna eventually made her pass out (Dib later told me they were called lekku, and were incredibly sensitive. Don't ask me how he knew this.) Dib turned her over and pulled her backpack thing off her back. There was a crackle of electricity, then it stopped. Dib just stood there breathing heavily.

"Dib... why take her backpack off?" I asked.

"It's not a backpack. It's a PAK. She needs it to live. She'll be dead within ten minutes." he informed me. I was shocked. I knew he was angry, but I never thought he'd have it in him to kill someone.

"O...K.." I said to myself.

"Let's go get Zim."

* * *

><p>(ZPOV)<p>

I stood there in some sort of goo-ey... thing. There was a door on the side of whatever I was in, so I got out and sat on a nearby chair, trying to figure out where I was and why. I was in a lab of somesort.. I suddenly remembered what had happened at my base. Tak! That psycho! She has serious issues. I heard footsteps running towards me, and expected to be greeted by Tak. Instead I saw Gaz and Dib running towards me, and Dib was holding some strange object in his hands.

"ZIM!" they shouted, hugging me hard.

"H-h-heya guys! Mind telling me what the hell happened?"

"Long story." they said in unision, then laughed.

"Let's go to my base then. I assume you took Tak's old ship?"  
>Dib nodded. As I got closer to him, I saw he was holding... A PAK? But it was purp- Tak's PAK!<p>

"Uh... Dib... Why have you got Tak's PAK?" I asked cautiously. "Don't you know we'll die within ten minutes of being without our PAK's?" He nodded gravely. Gaz looked at her boots.

"You didn't..." Then I laughed. The two looked at me, confused.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Way to go!" I shouted, patting him on the back. "Good on you!"

* * *

><p>Hi! Hope you like the story so far. If there's anything I should put in the next chapter, let me know, k? Baiiii :3<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>(MiMi's POV)<p>

I looked around the room for Tak.

"Mistress? Mistress? Where are you? Are you oka-" She was there... on the floor... on her front... with no PAK! I started cursing in Irken. How long had she been like this? I had to save her... but it would mean... No. She's my mistress. We've been together for years, and I'll save her. I took in a deep breath, opened up the panel on my front and pulled out some cords. Then I plugged them into the holes on her back. Here goes... I faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

I did it! I killed Tak! But... I'm not as happy as I should be. It feels... strange. Like I didn't do it. Why? Oh well, I'd figure it out later.

We all got out of the ship once it had landed outside Zim's base. He whistled happily to himself and walked into his base, the odd way he always did, marching almost. Gaz hopped out and followed him immediately, kinda like a puppy. Not surprising though, considering she liked him. I sat there for a minute then realised what was happening and jumped out sheepishly. Zim just looked at me and rolled his eyes, Gaz sniggering. I looked down at my feet, my cheeks pink. I didn't say much when we were in Zim's base, I was still embarrassed. Me and Zim were sat next to eachover on the sofa, with Gaz on my other side and GIR on the floor watching TV. I think it was a show about monkeys or something; I wasn't really paying much attention.

"This show's been going downhill since season 3..." GIR commented sadly.

After about half an hour, Gaz got up, stretched, an said we should probably be going now. I got up to follow her, but Zim pulled me back down and whispered

"Stay..." I nodded.

"Gaz, I think I'm gonna stay a bit longer. I'll talk to you later on the watches, k?" I said quickly.

"Whatever." she shrugged, and went out.

* * *

><p>(ZPOV)<p>

Finally... I had Dib to myself, without Gaz interfering. I should probably break up with her soon, if all goes well tonight.

"GIR! Go into sleep mode!" I commanded.

"YES! MY MASTER!" He replied, switching into red mode, then shutting down and going grey. Dib looked at me strangely, head cocked to one side.

"Zim, what are you doi-"

I kissed him roughly on the lips, before he broke away.

"Z-z-z-zim! What are you doing? I thought you liked Gaz?" He stuttered, taken aback. I smirked. Ignorant humans.

"She's nothing. I don't want her. I want you." I answered. I was taken over by an animalistic want, need. I needed him. A deep growl escaped from me and my lekku rose, almost vertical. They started twitching, then vibrating, and they made a low buzzing sound. Dib had receded to the far end of the couch, looking truly terrified. I smirked again, removing my boots.

"Dib... come here..." I whispered, just loud enough to hear. He stayed where he was, shaking now.

"I said come here!" I shouted. I wanted him NOW. He shuffled over to me nervously.

"Take off your boots and jacket." I ordered, removing my gloves. He did as I said, slowly though, scared.

"You truly are pitiful..." I said quietly to myself. I was going to make Dib the father of my smeet. I glanced over to Dib and saw tears streaming down his cheeks... misting up his glasses... falling off his chin... Could I really do this to him? I cupped his chin gently in my ungloved hand.

"Dib... are you okay? Why are you crying?" I asked. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the hem of his shirt.

"Because... I really love you. I love you so much Zim! Even though we're enemies... Why? Why does it have to be this way? All my life... all I ever wanted... was a friend. Someone to care about... and someone who'd care about me. Someone to love... and someone who'd love me back. That's all I wanted! But it never. Fucking. Happens!" He shouted, frustrated. I let go of him and kissed him again, gently this time. Lovingly.

"I love you, Dib. I'll be everything you want and more... I promise. I'll look after you forever... I'll care for you and love you... Okay?" I whispered, holding his hand. He smiled at me, the first time I had ever seen his true smile. I led him upstairs to my bedroom, and we layed down on the bed together, wrapped in each others arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes, before Dib nodded silently, looking up at me. He took off his glasses and sat up, pulling me up too. Without his glasses, he looked great!

"You look good like that... Get some contacts or something." I stated. He nodded and laughed weakly. I pulled off my shirt, and pulled his off too. Strange... what were those... things! sticking out of his body? And then his stomach had a hole in it... How odd humans are. He caught me staring and laughed. I ran my finger over the two round things and observed his reaction. Suddenly, the things got hard! I pulled my hand away, shocked. Dib just looked at me strangely, then a wave of realization came over him.

"Oh right! You don't have these, do you?" I shook my head.

"What... ARE they?" I questioned.

"They're called nipples. They're pretty much useless for guys, though. And this is a belly button." He said, pointing to the hole in his stomach.

"It's also pretty much useless too." He laughed. I poked my finger in it, but nothing happened. Dib ran his hand over my flawless chest on stomach. I didn't have any strange bits on me, thank God. Then Dib put his hand around my waistband, and pulled off my trousers. I flushed blue, not expecting him to do it so quickly.

"D-D-Dib!" I exclaimed, slightly mad. I was the dominant one! I roughly tugged off his trousers too, and we both sat there in our pants, staring at eachother. I put my hand on his thigh.

* * *

><p>Helloooo! More of the lemony goodness next chapter, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

***WARNING! LEMONY!**** IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ!***

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

Zim glanced over to me mischeavously. I smirked at him and his hand crept into my trousers. He pulled them off slowly, the anticipation killing me.

"Zim..." I whined impatiently. He just laughed. Then I pulled his off, whilst trying to hide my bulging boxers. I wondered to myself if Irkens wore underwear, then thought "Well I'll soon find out, I guess.". Yup, they did! They were similar to human ones, like y-fronts, sortof. Zim wore a tight red pair, with the black Irken symbol on the front. They were striped with black lines too, like his shirt.

Zim pushed me back onto the bed, my head hitting the pillows hard. He leaned over me, striped tounge sticking out of the corner of his mouth. A few beads of sweat ran down my forehead. I was nervous, to say the least. After all, I was still a virgin. I knew _how _it was done, and I'd seen porn and such, but I'd never actually done it myself. Luckily Zim seemed to know what he was doing, a took charge immediately. He almost ripped of my boxers, and tugged his off too. I stared at his groin, but there was nothing there! It was like a girls! Luckily, Zim didn't notice my staring, or if he did, he didn't show it. I guessed he's probably done this before.

"Go on Dib... put it in. You know you want to." Zim whispered enticingly into my ear. I gulped and nodded. Carefully, I guided my hard member into Zim's slit, and pushed it in gently. Zim was already wet, so it was easy enough. It was just what to do next that was the problem. I slowly starting going in and out, but Zim didn't show any reaction. I tried a bit harder, but to no avail. Finally I started thrusting in and out as hard as I could, and I saw a blue flush spread over Zim's cheeks. Yes! I was doing it! Zim reposistioned himself and sat on top of me, and started going up and down on his own. He was enjoying it, and so was I. I slowly went red due to the pleasure, but I was nearing orgasm. It felt so good! Zim didn't seem that close, though, so I tried to hold mine back a bit, but it was impossible. It just felt so good...

"ZIIIIMMM!" I shouted in estcasy as I came inside of him.

* * *

><p>(ZPOV)<p>

That stupid Dib-stink! Just as I was starting to feel good, he goes and squirts something inside of me and stops! The almighty Zim should be the one getting fulfilled, not Dib-monkey! Outraged, I jumped off him and started getting dressed. He just lay there on my bed, panting, red all over. I looked at him in disgust.

"Dib... Get dressed." I ordered. He sat up and looked at me gormlessly.

"W-w-whaa-?" God, humans are horrible, filthy creatures!

"I said get fucking dressed! Then get out, Dib-shit. You failed." I repeated. He looked at me sadly, replaced his glasses and did as I said. Just as he was about to leave, he whispered

"Sorry..." and left. I punched the wall in fury, leaving a gaping hole. I may still be small, but I was pretty strong. I could kill Dib with my bare fist if I wanted.

* * *

><p>(GIR's POV)<p>

Tacooosss! Oh no! I left my tacos on the sofa! NOOOOOOOOOOOO MY TACOSSSSSS! Ooh, dancing monkeys! My dog can do the can-can better than your cat can and the goldfish finds it very ha-a-rd, my dog can do the can-can better than your cat can and the goldfish finds it very HARD! I heard some little babies singing that once. I like babies! Master's been all crazy n stuff lately... It makes me sad! I think master really likes Mary even though he has a big head... Why is his head so bigggg? WHY IS HIS HEAD SO BIIIIGGGG? I don't like being in sleep mode... It's dark n scaryyy!

* * *

><p>(TPOV)<p>

I awoke from the darkness at last, still on the floor. I sat up abruptly and noticed MiMi beside me, with wires coming out of her.

"MiMi? MiMi! Wake up! Why are you in sleep mode? You're supposed to be guarding the ba-" Then I realised her eyes weren't grey like sleep mode. They were black... and she was stone cold.

"MiMi? MiMi! Please wake up!I need you! MiMi..." I whispered, my throat sore. I realised she'd connected her main power supply to my back to replace my missing PAK... She'd given up her life for me! My hands balled into tight fists.

"You shan't die in vain... I will hunt down and kill them all... especially Gaz. I will leave her till last so she can see the two boys she loves being tortured and killed! I. Will. Get. REVENGE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They would die...

* * *

><p>Oh haii! Hope you liked this chapter, even though it was kinda short. GIR POV was funny to write xD I felt like doing his POV cause I had tacos for the first time tonight... they were goooood! ^^ BTW, the creators of InvaderCON are giving away free signed photographs by the voice actors when they reach a certain amount of likes on Facebook! Like them for a chance to win the zimmy goodness! .<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

***AN!* There will be no new chapter tomorrow cuz I'm sleeping round a friend's house and can't bring the laptop! Sorry! Also, please review! I live for my reviews! Even if they're bad I don't mind. Please?**

* * *

><p>(GPOV)<p>

Dib suddenly stumbled into the living room, practically tripping over his own feet. He seemed in a sort of daze, but stayed silent all the way to his room. Meh, probably depressed again, no biggie. He often got small bouts of depression, but it was nothing serious. He might cut himself once or twice, but apart from that he'd be ok.

I sighed and turned the page of the book I was reading. It was called Love, Hate, Revenge and so far it was pretty good. I read a few more pages before the phone rang, making me jump. I left it for a while, but after the caller had tried to ring me five times, I realized he wasn't going to give up, so I begrudgingly answered it.

"What?" I shouted into the phone, annoyed.

"Gaz? That you? It's Zim." he spoke on the other end of the line. My voice suddenly sweetened.

"Oh hi Zim! How are you?" I spoke, my voice sickly-sweet.

"Pissed off at your brother, but apart from that fine. Listen, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah? What is it?" He drew a sharp intake of breath.

"Gaz... I'm breaking up with you."

My heart stopped, then shattered into a million pieces. He... he's breaking up with me? Why?

"Why..." I whispered, barely audible.

"Because I don't love you. I'll be honest, I never did. I just couldn't say no! I mean, you're a great girl and everything, but, aside from everything else, we could've been put to death! It's illegal for both of us to be in a relationship with an alien. Irken and human laws both say so, right? We can still stay friends, I promise. I just don't have time for a relationship right now. I'm sorry. Don't hate me, please." he said, before cutting the call. The dial tone rang in my ear. I held the phone in my hands, staring at it. Zim... I love you! Tears were streaming down my face, and I wiped them away furiously. I NEVER cried!

I trudged up to my room and stared at the drawings and photos of Zim on my desk. In my rage, I tore them up into tiny pieces and burned them in my wastepaper bin. I flung myself onto my bed, still crying. No wonder Zim left me... I'm so pathetic. He'd never want me. I'm just a stupid little goth girl that no-one likes. I didn't even feel like living any more. What reasons did I have to live? Without really thinking, I walked slowly downstairs into the kitchen, and grabbed a knife out of the drawer. I took in a deep breath, then plunged it through my stomach. Pain and relief washed over my simultaniously. I felt blood pooling around my feet but I didn't care. I was happy now that this nightmare would end. I collapsed onto the floor a few seconds later, still grinning like a maniac. Am I good enough for you now, Zim...?

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

Zim HATES me! It's not my fault though... It's not my fault it was my first time! It's not my fault he didn't come! It's not my fault... Why did this shit always happen to me? Why did I always get the bum end of things? Why couldn't I get something right for once? I just want to be normal... To be happy... I ran downstairs to the phone. I wanted to apologize, surely that would make me feel better. I dialed Zim's number and waited. Ring ring... Ring ring... Ring ri-

"Hello? Gaz?" Zim asked.

"No, it's Dib. Look Zim, I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I promise it'll never happen again! I just couldn't help myself, and after all it _was _my first time an-"

"Shut up Dib! Don't make excuses. I cannot forgive you right now, I'm pissed off, sexually frustrated and possibly murderous, considering I just nearly broke a wall down with my bare fist. Now if you don't mind I'm off to go punch someone. Later."

That jerk! I just rang to apologize and he just brushes me off! Argh! Why can't he just be NICE for once? Frustrated, I went into the kitchen to get a drink. Vodka would be good right now. I went over to the cupboard, but my foot hit something on the floor. Cursing, I looked down and saw...

"GAZ? Jesus Christ, what's happened? Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck fuck FUCK!" I screamed, picking Gaz up. She need to get to the hospital, fast! I lay her down on the couch and dialled 999.

"Hello, emergency services. How can I help?" A woman said on the other end of the line.

"Hi can you send an ambulance please? My sister is unconcious and bleeding really bad. The address is 12 Black Street, Big Town, BT14 6YG." I reeled off quickly.

"Of course, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thanks." I said before hanging up. Now I just had to wait.

About 2 minutes later the ambulane came and they took me and Gaz to the hospital. I stayed with her the whole time she was being checked out, and when she had her stitches done. When they put her into a bed for the night, the nurse asked if I wanted to stay the night. I agreed, telling myself I'd go back tomorrow to get my stuff.

"Night Gaz." I whispered and kissed her forehead gently, then settled down to sleep myself.

* * *

><p>(ZPOV)<p>

I paced back and forth. Something just didn't seem right. I couldn't tell what it was, so I decided to look at the spy cam I had put in Dib's base recently. Nothing! Every room was empty. Where were they? It was rare for them both to leave. Suddenly by the sick feeling in my stomach I could tell what was wrong. Cursing in Irken, I got into my Voot Cruiser and flew over to the the "hospital". It was dark but the front door were open, so I went in and asked the person at the front desk if there was anyone with the surname Membrane in any of the wards.

" Yup, Gaz Membrane. She was admitted earlier. But it's way past visiting hours. If you're direct family, then you're welcome to stay the night, though."

"I'm her brother. Can you take me to her?" I lied. She looked at me strangely, but then shrugged and took me to her. She dragged a camp bed into the room and told me to make myself at home. I thanked her through gritted teeth. It wasn't like me to be polite, especially not to lower species, but I couldn't risk being told to leave. I unfolded the bed, and lied down on it. Hard as stone. I sighed, sat up, and looked around the room. I saw Gaz sleeping peacefully with all sorts of tubes in her, and on the floor beside her was...

"Dib?" I whispered. How could I stay in the same room as HIM? But I didn't really have a choice. Sighing heavily, I lied back down in the bed and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

><p>Oh hai! Hope you like the chapter. If you get a chance, have a look at my deviantart page! It's www . zadr - otaku - girl . deviantart . com Thankies ^.~<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>(GPOV)<p>

I sat up slowly and looked lazily around the room. Where was I? The last thing I remember was the pain... and blood... and Zim. I opened my eyes a little wider to see better, and realized I was in the hospital. How did I get here? I don't want to live anyway! There's no point if Zim doesn't love me...

I snapped out of my thoughts and heard quiet voices... arguing?

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" one said.

"What are YOU doing here?" another said.

"I took her here dumbass!" the first one said.

"Oh... right." the second one said.

"Whoever's there, show yourself or I will rip your head off your shoulders and have it for lunch." I said flatly. Two heads popped up from the end of the bed. There was Dib and...

"ZIM? Why are you here?" I nearly shouted. I fought very hard to surpress a huge grin. I didn't like smiling in front of people.

"I was worried! I thought it was all my fault!" he replied, apologetically. I cocked my head to one side. Zim, worried? That was rare!

"But how did you know I was here?" I asked, confused.

"Well, ages ago GIR put some spy cams in your house, a few in every room. When I realized no-one was in the house, I knew something was wrong. I just guessed the hospital part, though. By the way, these human hospitals are pathetic! I could've fixed you up in mere minutes with the medicines and other stuff I have in my base, yet you came here? It makes no sense. An Irken smeet could heal you faster than these primitive "doctors"!" Zim gabbled. Hmm... spy cams? Coooool.

* * *

><p>(ZPOV)<p>

Yes, the spy cams did backfire sometimes, especially the ones in Dib's bedroom. For some reason I put about 5 in there, I must've been really paranoid then, and TRUST ME, the stuff I saw in there was NOT pretty. Especially when Dib didn't do it under the covers... Eeeurgh *shudder*.

"You have SPY CAMS? In our HOUSE?" Dib shrieked. Gaz slapped him round the face.

"Shut up idiot." she said, coldly. Dib apologized meekly. I laughed.

"You too. Come here." she said, beckoning me towards her. She stood up and slapped me hard on my cheek.

"That's for being stupid..." she said. Next she punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, winded too. Damn, she could hit!

"That's for coming here..." Finally she kneed my in my crotch.

"And THAT'S for breaking up with me." she said simply, and returned to her bed. I was on the floor now, clutching my stomach and crotch at the same time. It was a good thing us Irkens healed quickly or she might've actually done some serious damage.

"You know... I only... didn't... hit you... back," I said, between breaths, "Because you're... both... a girl... and a... lower species..." I finished. She stood up and bonked me on the head.

"I said shut up." She was seriously scary.

* * *

><p>(TPOV)<p>

Finally, my plan was complete! I'd spent the past couple of days working on it, but it'd been hard without MiMi. I had tried best I could to bring her back, but her internal parts were completely broken and I didn't have the resorces to replace them.

I decided to execute my plan as soon as the filthy humans returned. For some reason, Dib-stink and HER weren't in their house so I would just have to wait. Zim also wasn't in his base but that was nothing new; he would often leave for days, sometimes weeks. I had no idea what he did when he was away, but then again I didn't really care. I usually didn't watch the cameras in Zim's base though because of GIR and his stupidity. How did Zim put up with him? Perhaps it's because they're both defectives... Meh. Whatever. I have more important things to do anyway.

* * *

><p>Sorry! I know this was really short but I have writer's block and its late and I'm tired and my hands ache from drawing endless sketches. I promise I'll write more tomorrow!<p> 


End file.
